Copa do MundoNin!
by Ikathy
Summary: CRACK. Já viu ninjas jogando futebol? Não? Nem queira!
1. Chapter 1

Yoo n.n!(não acredito ¬¬, é sempre assim que eu começo as coisas, maldita mania!) Tomei coragem pra escrever minha primeira fic de Naruto u.u"! Então, dêem um desconto porque além de eu não escrever muito bem, estou sem Microsoft Word ¬¬"...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu! Ainda bem, porque se ele berrasse na minha orelha todas as manhãs, iria voar pela janela! u.ú

Só uma pequena observaçãozinha(que só vai valer na hora do jogo). Quando a narrativa estiver normal, tipo agora, sou eu narrando o jogo! n.n

Câmera-man: Não acredito nisso. Você, narrando jogo de futebol? Me poupe!

Oh, shut up u.ú! Você acha que eu tenho dinheiro pra contratar um Galvão Bueno?

Ika: E quando minhas falas estiverem assim, quer dizer que eu estou falando com os comentaristas(ou comigo mesma...)

Ahh! E que papai e mamãe não venham reclamar comigo depois, essa fic tem um leve palavreado meio... Digamos _chulo_, mas não se preocupem pois raramente aparecerá.

Boa Leitura n.n!

**_x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

Bem-vindos amigos da rede "Domo!", está começando agora a Copa Do Mundo-Nin! o/

**---Aula de Interpretação do Professor Épsolow---**

Ika: É o quê? ¬¬

Prof. Épsolow: "Aula de interpretação do Professor Épsolow", é cega ou analfabeta por um acaso?

Ika: Eu entendi o enunciado, mas pra quê isso? ù.ú

Prof. Épsolow: Santa Ignorância, Batman! Para interpretar, é óbvio!

Ika: Desisto... i.i

P.É.: Antes que vocês perguntem mais alguma coisa, meu nome está abreviado porque segundo a autora "é muito problemático ficar digitando isso". Olha, discurso citado!

Ika: NÃO ENROLA, CACETE! O POVO ESTÁ ESPERANDO E OS JOGADORES DAQUI A POUCO ESTARÃO ENTRANDO NO CAMPO!

P.É.: Tá bom, tá bom! Santa Impaciência, Batman! Vamos à explicação:

"Rede Domo!" é o nome de uma rede de "televisão on-line" que está transmitindo os jogos da Copa do Mundo-Nin. Na verdade, é como se fosse uma paródia da Rede Globo. Domo, em japonês, quer dizer "Olá" ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Já a denominação(chique!) "Nin" de Copa do Mundo-Nin quer dizer "ninja", ou seja, Copa do Mundo Ninja.

P.É.: Fim da explicação. úú

**---De Volta ao Estádio---**

O jogo de hoje será entre a Vila da Folha Oculta e a Vila da Chuva Oculta! E agora, vamos ver o time titular da Folha o:

**1- Hyuuga Neji(goleiro)**

**2- Nara Shikamaru(capitão)**

**3- Aburame Shino**

**4- Uchiha Itachi**

**5- Sabaku no Kankurou**

**6- Rock Lee**

**7- Sabaku no Gaara**

**8- Inuzuka Kiba**

**9- Uchiha Sasuke**

**10- Uzumaki Naruto**

**11- Akimichi Chouji**

**Técnica: Tsunade**

E agora, o time titular da Chuva o:

**1- Sachi(goleiro)**

**2- Boioioke(capitão)**

**3- Mikizu Mizu**

**4- Hoshigaki Kisame**

**5- Loyon**

**6- Hiotchie**

**7- Kotchyen**

**8- Kito Jaspiohon**

**9- Zorbe**

**10- Uzaji**

**11- Mitsuhiro**

**Técnico: Momochi Zabuza**

Zabuza O.o? Espera, ele não estava morto?

Zabuza: Hahaha, pois é! Mas, sabe... O Orochimaru usou aquele jutsu estranho que os hokages aparecem dentro de um caixão, e eu estou aqui! o/

Mas, você não era da Vila Oculta da Névoa? E que eu saiba, Kisame também era...

Zabuza: Escuta aqui, ô locutora sem audiência! Névoa e Chuva...Chuva e Névoa, é tudo a mesma coisa! E ainda por cima, Kisame é renegado, ele faz o que ele quiser da vida, oras! Se Uchiha Itachi pode jogar no time da Folha, então Kisame pode jogar no time da Chuva! Isso sem contar que Sabaku no Gaara e Sabaku no Kankurou são da Areia Oculta...

Tsunade: Mas eles são aliados, idiota! E também... Não temos genins o suficiente! ú.ú

**Gota. o.õ**

E os nossos jogadores estão entrando no campo! E a torcida levanta os cartazes! Olha lá, eu posso ler alguns:_"Neji, defende o meu gol!"_, _"Itachi, me owna!"_ nossa! Devem ser fãs do Itachi ou do Tio Konoha mesmo -.-",_"Gaara, vem jogar comigo!", __"Mãe, eu tô na Domo!"_, _"Sasuke, me ataca com tudooo o!"_, _"Uh uh Kibão é mau, Kibão é mau au au!"_, _"Shino, te amoo o/o/o!"_,_"Shika-Kun, me domidaaa!"_,_"Naruto, eu vou roubar seu ramen!", "Akimichi Rules o.ó!"_,_"Lee, lembre-se do fogo da juventude ;D"_ adivinha só quem levantou este cartaz... Uhuuu eu também queroo o/ -levanta cartaz _"Hiei eu te amo!"_, opa xD _"Locutores! Locutores! Locutores!"_ o/.

Torcida: ¬¬

Ahn, caham u.u... E comeeeça o hino de Estados Unidos da Folha! _"We are fighting dreamers..."_

Logo em seguida o hino da República da Chuva! _"Yama no youni mieru, yama no youni mieru..."_

E a galera vai a loucura!

Torcida: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sintam a vibração... E a torcida bate palmas e levanta as mãos! O time da Chuva é o que usa uniforme azul-marinho e azul-claro e o do goleiro é branco e verde, e o time de Konoha usa uniforme vermelho e vinho e o do goleiro é preto e amarelo. E é claro, durante o nosso jogo teremos comentaristas! -pega um papelzinho- Gekkou Hayate, Haku e... E Prof. Épsolow O.o!

Produção: ESQUECEU DE FALAR QUEM VAI APITAR A PARTIDA, ANIMAL!

NÃO GRITA QUE ESSES FONES SÃO DO TAMANHO DE ABACATES, BAKA! Opa, quer dizer u.u... Eu realmente acho que seria melhor o pai do Shino apitar a partida, com certeza seria bem justa! Porém/contudo/embora/entretanto/todavia ele é de Konoha, então não vale né! E o nosso querido juiz é... Morino Ibiki! Hahaha brincadeirinha! xD

Comentaristas: ¬¬"

É Mitarashi Anko o!

P.É.: MAS ELA TAMBÉM É DE KONOHA, SUA PANGÜANA! -joga o microfone na locutora.

Ika: Ei, é brincadeira ç.ç!

Na verdade, eu queria que fosse o Genma e u.u...

Comentaristas: NINGUÉM QUER SABER O QUE VOCÊ PENSA!

Tá, tá, não enrolo mais u.ú! O juíz é da Vila do Trovão, não sabemos seu nome, idade, CPF, RG...Aliás, não sabemos nada a respeito dele! Apenas que aquela camisa xadrez dele é ridícula, parece emo huahuahauahauahau! xD

Juíz: Priiii, cartão amarelo por ter xingado a camisa do juíz! Foi minha mãe que comprou pra mim, sabia?

T.T Nya... Bom, mas continuando aqui, temos ainda quatro bandeirinhas... Eles são quadrigêmeos o.o! Pelo menos a camisa deles é listrada. Meu Deus que festa da uva está esse campo...

OLHEEEEM!

Comentaristas: NÃO GRITA!

Mas olhem lá no campo! Parece que os técnicos já estão passando as estratégias para o seus respectivos times, e depois eles irão apertar as mãos e começar o jogo!

Sasuke: Por que ele está jogando aqui? -aponta para Itachi.

Tsunade: Ele era de Konoha também, e falta jogadores u.u"...

Kiba: MAS TSUNADE-SAMA! O GAARA E O KANKUROU SÃO DA SUNA!

Tsunade: Mas, eles são aliados... E PÁRA DE GRITAR! E também, eles só estão aqui por falta de...

Todos: Jogadores! Já sabemos!

Sai: E eu? Não apareço?

Tsunade: Não! A autora ainda não chegou na 2ª fase...

Shiiuuu! Não era pra contar isso pra ninguém!

**Gota. ¬¬**

Sai: ... u.ú"

Itachi: KISAME, SEU TRAIDOR! -Kisame responde do outro lado do campo, imagina a gritaria! Dá até pra ouvir daqui de cima da cabine. u.u

Kisame: TÁ FALANDO O QUÊ? VOCÊ TAMBÉM É! E AINDA POR CIMA TIROU SEU ESMALTE AZUL DA AKATSUKI E PINTOU A UNHA DE VERMELHO SÓ PRA COMBINAR COM O UNIFORME DESSE TIMINHO AÍ!

Itachi: EU SOU MAU, MAS TENHO PATRIOTISMO OUVIU? E VOCÊ QUE NEM É DA VILA DA CHUVA, BASTARDO! CARA DE PEIXE MORTO!

Kisame: OWNADOR! CARA DE VELHO! PELE ENRUGADA!

Itachi: CARPINTEIRO!

Kisame: GARÍ!

Ambos os times: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Itachi: Hahaha OWNED! Ò/\Ó

Tsunade: Calado ¬¬! A autora só está fazendo de você um ownador por causa das tuas fãs... E dos fãs do Tio Konoha u.u"... Ela nem é fã do Tio Konoha!

Será que dá pra começar logo o jogo? Aliás, Naruto está calado...

Chouji: Ele ainda não entrou!

Não, olha só! ELE ESTÁ CORRENDO IGUAL UM LOUCO PRO ESTÁDIO, E A TORCIDA GRITA!

Comentaristas: E ela também i.i... Ai, meus ouvidos! T.T

Torcida: WOOOOOOOORRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! OLÊ, OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ! KONOOOOOOHA! CHUVAAAAA!

E é agora, pessoal! Vai começar! Lee já deu suas 500 voltas de aquecimento pelo campo! E lembrando que nosso estádio tem o dobro do tamanho de um normal, porque eles são ninjas né u.u! As traves do gol também são maiores.

E o juíz joga a moedinha... A bola é da Chuva. E depois daquele costumeiro aperto de mãos, os jogadores se posicionam! Vamos conferir agora as posições deles por número, e que por coincidência...

P.É.: Ou preguiça da autora...

Tá, tá u.ú ou preguiça da autora, todos os números de ambos os times jogam em posições iguais, por exemplo, o número 1656,59² da Folha e o número 1656,59² da Chuva jogam no meio-campo, entenderam?

Torcida, jogadores, comentaristas, equipe de produção e etc: Não!

Nem eu ú.ú! Ah, quer saber? Confiram aí embaixo! Os números são os mesmos para ambos os times:

**Goleiro- 1**

**Zagueiros- 3, 8, 11**

**Meio-Campo- 2, 6**

**Laterais- 4, 5, 7**

**Atacantes- 9, 10**

Juíz: Vale (quase) qualquer tipo de jutsu, arma ou animal, contanto que não toque na bola com as mãos, machuque seriamente ou mate os oponentes certo? Então... Começar! Priiiiii!

Olha, tem mais cartazes na arquibancada de Konoha! _"Família Hyuuga Comanda"_ nossa, quantos olhos brancos o.o! A família inteira veio assistir o Neji xD! _"Clã Nara: Líderes Natos"_, _"Fã-Clube Oficial do Sasuke-Kun"_,_"Defesa, Akimichi!"_ que sem sentido u.u"... E O JUÍZ APITA A PARTIDA!

Comentaristas: Ahhhhh meus ouvidos /X.x

Hiotchie com a posse da bola, Shikamaru prende ele com a sombra. Mas, Loyon vem com tudo e consegue pegar a bola, chuta pra Kotchyen... LINDO o carrinho que Kiba passou nele! Toca pra Itachi, Rock Lee...

WOW, ELE CORRE FEITO UM FURACÃO! JÁ PASSOU O MEIO DO CAMPO!

Torcida- OLÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Jaspiohon faz un 'in' com as mãos. Uma parede de água surge na frente dele e... NÃO, Lee não teve tempo de desviar e bateu com tudo! Bola com Mitsuhiro... PUTZ! Ele engoliu areia! Gaara pega a bola, passa pro Uchiha... Não, espera! É o outro Uchiha... Me enbananei. x.x

Haku: Ele passou a bola para o número 9 Sasuke -.-"!

Ah ok, obrigada Haku! Bola com Naruto, ele faz um Kage Bunshin de 5 clones. Ele vai chutar! Uuuh a parede de água surge novamente! Mas, Kankurou pegou a bola e ele passa pra... Karasu? Sim, aquela marionete! Olha que tabelinha impressionante! Mikizu se aproxima e cospe uma grande quantidade de água, mas Sasuke está lá! Ele faz um Katon Kyuuka e a água evapora. Está chegando perto da grande área. E ele vai chutar, ele vai chutar!

Torcida: OHHHHHHH O.O! UCHIHA, UCHIHA, UCHIHA, UCHIHA!

VÊM 5 EM CIMA DELE! IMPRESSIONANTE! NEM DEU TEMPO DE PASSAR A BOLA, que agora está com Uzaji, Boike... Não, Bioioke. Nãão, Boikeio...

P.É.: Boioioke!

É isso aí que você disse, tanto faz! Ué, ele entrou por uma poça de água e saiu de frente pro gol! Os insetos bloqueiam a passagem, uau! Shiiiiino rouba a bola e passa pra Kiba! Ele chuta lá pro meio do campo, Itachi pega e rapidamente passa para Gaara. Vai Gaara, corre Gaara! Ele ainda tem a posse da bola! OLHA A TSUNAMI EM CIMA DELE O.O... OLHA A QUANTIDADE DE AREIA MOLHADA, MEUS AMIGOS. ELE FOI AO CHÃO E O JUÍZ APITA FALTAAAA! HAAJA CORAÇÃO! O.o

Hayate: Cof cof, sem dúvida foi uma cof, falta muito bem marcada porque, cof cof cof a Tsunami foi muito forte cof, e com a intenção de cof cof afogar. Alguém aí tem drops de menta? Cof cof cof.

Haku: Eu tenho balinhas de cereja serve?

Hayate: Cof cof, obrigado.

Lee está com a bola, e ele corre por todo o campo feito um louco! Ele está driblando todo mundo!

Torcida: OLÉÉ!... OLÉ!... OOOLÉÉ!

Agulhas! Kisame pega a bola! Itachi vem para buscar... Cara, aquela espada do Kisame parece o ralador de queijo da minha avó, juro! Itachi pega uma katana. Que luta terrível, até o juíz está com medo de pará-los.

Kotchyen com a bola, ele faz o Tajuu Mizu Bunshin. Coitada da seleção da Folha, todos tentam parar as 18.567 bolas que rolam pelo campo. Naruto faz Kage Bunshin para bater de frente. Sasuke queima alguns. Itachi e Kisame ainda brigam... Karasu e Kankurou estão socando os bunshins, Gaara está desfazendo as bolas com areia. Lee chuta tudo! Shikamaru prende uns 6 clones... Mesmo assim, ninguém pára o número 7 da Chuva!

ENTROU NA GRANDE ÁREA! Tsunade irritou-se. o.o

Tsunade: ACABEM COM ELE, IDIOTAS! PERNAS DE PAU!

Está FRENTE A FRENTE com o goleiro Hyuuga Neji... CHUTOU AS 294 BOLAS AO MESMO TEMPO! NÃO VAI DAR PRA DESVIAR!

Neji: Hakke Shou Kaiten!

Torcida: TOAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OoO

INCRÍVEL! Ele gira e voa água pra todos os lados, defendeu todas! "São Neji"!

Torcida: NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI!

P.É.: "São Neji", expressão comparando a boa defesa do goleiro do time da Folha com o goleiro Marcos do Brasil, da copa de 2.002. u.u

¬¬"... O Hyuuga consegue pegar a bola verdadeira, dá uma bela de uma bica... PUTZ, A bola vai parar do outro lado do campo! ESPERA, NÃO TEM NINGUÉM LÁ! Está todo mundo perto do campo da Folha, só tem o goleiro! A BOLA ESTÁ MUITO FORTE E... E... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!

ÉÉÉÉÉ... É DA FOLHAAAA!

O.O"

**_"BRAAASIL-SIL-SIL-SIL!"_**

Haku: Ei ¬¬"...

Produção: Opa n.n"...

**_"KOOONOHA-HA-HA-HA...!"_**

Hyuuga Neji, número 1! Com um chute SEN-SA-CIO-NAL na bola que faz ela voar até o gol adversário! Tsunade puuula de alegria junto com os jounnins!

Hayate: É isso aí, cof cof cof! ò.óV

Haku: Nossa, quase que os peitos batem na cara dela!

P.É.: Mais respeito moleque, estamos ao vivo! ¬¬

Iruka: Aquele era meu aluno!

Bunke: ESSE É O NOSSO GAROTO! Ò.Ov

Souke: HYUUGA! HYUUGA! HYUUGA! HYUUGA! vO.Ó

P.É.: "Bunke", família ramificada(ou secundária). "Souke", família principal(ou primária). u.uv

Gai: Hahaha, meu subordinado fez um gol o! E os do Kakashi não fizeram nenhum. >D

Kakashi: Ahn, disse alguma coisa? n.n

Gai: Grr, aquele jeito moderno do Kakashi me deixa puto... ù.ú

E (quase) o time inteiro pula em cima do Hyuuga! Até Itachi e Kisame pararam de lutar para ver o gol!

Neji: Er... Saiam de cima de mim! x.x

Torcida de Konoha: NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! Ò.Óv

Torcida do Itachi: OWNED! OWNED! OWNED! Ò/.\Ó

1 á 0 pra Folha Oculta. "Domo!", a gente se lê por aqui! 7 minutos de jogo no primeiro tempo. A bola está em posse de Loyon, depois Kotchyen... Mizu. Toca pra Uzaji, que avança furiosamente para o gol!

Kiba: Gatsuugaaa!

Kiba passa um carrinho com o Gatsuuga! Sasuke com a bola. Ele faz o Chidori e o chão racha fazendo 3 jogadores caírem no chão, aliás um deles é Naruto -.-"... Passa pra Lee, Shikamaru. Prende a zaga com a sombra! Chuta pra Kankurou. Karasu. Kankurou. Karasu.

P.É.: Que linda tabelinha!

Kankurou. Karasu. Kankurou o.o. Karasu -.-". Gaara O.o. Ele passa pela lateral esquerda, bloqueia umas shurikens com areia, dá um chapéu em Mitsuhiro!

Torcida: OLÉÉÉÉÉ!

Toca pra Sasuke... 5 em cima dele denovo! Mas ele está esperto, ativou o Sharingan. Passa para Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru. Loyon passa carrinho, não adianta. Vem a zaga. Ele toca para Itachi. Este voltou a brigar com Kisame não viu a bola passar. Zorbe pega a bola, Mizu, Boioioke... Consegui, falei o nome do tio! o/

Haku: Cale-se e olhe o jogo!

Como vou me calar se estou narrando? u.ú

Comentaristas: VAI!

Tá, tá! Hiotchie passa pra Uzaji, e ele chuta!

Chouji: Baika no Jutsu!

Chouji faz a bola voltar, mas Jaspiohon se intromete ali no meio...

Juíz: Priiiiii!

Bandeirinha: Impedido! oP

P.É.: Pra quem não entendeu o emoticon, "o" é a cabecinha e "P", a bandeirinha. n.nV

Ika: Aulas de interpretação? ¬¬

P.É.: Hehehe! n.n"

Kiba com a bola. Toca pra Kankurou, que passa pra Gaara. E ele vai abrindo caminho desviando de água, shurikens, kunais, agulhas, guarda-chuvas, sacolinhas de supermercado, chuteiras, fogões, geladeiras, um fusquinha velho o.o...

**Gota. o.o**

Nãão, um lençol se embrulha no Sabaku! Bola com Loyon. Kotchyen, Kisame... Este não percebe a bola, mas Boioioke consegue salvá-la. E Shikamaru não fica parado e rouba a bola.

Juíz: Priiiiiii, falta!

E ele deu cartão amarelo para o capitão da Chuva!

Haku: O número 2 da Chuva Oculta puxou tão forte a camisa do Shikamaru que rasgou!

Hayate: Agora as meninas estão cof babando no peitoral dele -.-"... E cof cof cof daí? O meu é mais bonito! Cof, cof.

Ika: Meu Deus, vou ter um infarte! Como é lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso!

**Gota. ¬¬"**

Torcida Feminina: LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO! LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

Hayate: Eu achei cof cof cof, muito bem marcada essa falta, cof porque realmente o jogador da cof cof Chuva puxou muito forte o garoto Nara.

Tsunade: SEU BOCÓ, CUSTA CARO ESSA CAMISA!

Zabuza: SEUS BANDOS DE MIOLO MOLE, MEXAM-SE!

Hayate: Tem mais bala aí, Haku?

Haku: Não, você já pegou o pacote inteiro. Espera, vou comprar mais.

P.É.: Traz pipoca!

E refrigerante! Opa, hehe gomen minna n.n! -desliga o microfone.

Ika: Não esquece do refri! o/

Todos: -.-"

15 minutos de jogo, 1 à 0 pra Folha!

Tiro de meta para a Folha Oculta. Shikamaru bate, mas Mitsuhiro intercepta de cabeça. Naruto rouba, olha o cruzamento! Rock Lee bate, PRA FOOOORA!

Escanteio da Folha. Karasu vai bater O.o! É válido isso, Prof. Épsolow?

P.É.: Ora ora mas isso é muito elementar, meu caro Watson! Na verdade, Karasu é denominado uma arma, ou seja, mais ou menos como um "jutsu" já que ele é controlado por chakra pelo jogador número 5 da Folha, Sabaku no Kankurou. Então, é como se o próprio jogador fosse cobrar o escanteio. u.u

Produção, Torcida, Hayate e Ika: Ahh. o.o

Ika: Você lê muito Sherlock Holmes, não? ¬¬

Torcida: Nós também! o/

**Gota. n.n"**

Haku volta com pipoca, refrigerante e balas na mão. Ué, ele está olhando com cara de bobo pro campo e... NÃO! Ele derrubou a pipoca e o meu refrigerante no chão T.T. Cartão amarelo pra você, Haku. E olha pra mim e não lá pra baixo! Aliás o que você tanto... O CAMPO ESTÁ COBERTO DE LAMA!

Juíz: PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PÁRA O TEMPO! Ò.õ

O juíz mandou parar o tempo, vocês leram isso?

P.É.: Nós não, mas aposto que os leitores sim. ¬¬

Ahh, vocês entendenderam! Ele está conversando com os bandeirinhas, parece que vai anunciar algo importante. Leiam atentamente!

Comentaristas: Graaande Locutora! ¬¬"

Juíz: Devido à destruição total do gramado do campo, os jutsus, armas, animais e afins estarão terminantemente proibidos e vetados!

Putz, agora eles não vão poder contar com suas habilidades ninja! Proibidos e vetados não são a mesma coisa? o.o

P.É.: Se você for analisar bem, não são a mesma coisa. u.uV

Hayate: Haku, cof cof e as minhas cof balas?

Ika: Ahh, meu refri ainda está no chão T.T! Vá buscar mais. ¬¬

Haku: Mas, eu vou perder o jogo! ó.ò

Ika: Deixa, você já está com cartão amarelo mesmo. u.u

Comentaristas: E ninguém mandou você "perder" a firmeza nos braços e derrubar tudo!

Haku: T.T Buááá...

P.É.: Que trocadilho infame esse, hein xD!

Ika: Hahahaha. n.n

Hayate: Cof, cof. Mudando de assunto, cof, como o campo vai ser desenlameado denovo?

Ika: "Ora ora mas isso é muito elementar, meu caro Watson". xD

P.É.: Paga pau. ¬¬

Ika: É legal dizer isso. n.n"

Ahn, mas então, eu irei resolver o problema do campo/o/

Todos: Como? o.o

Assim. - Digita que um bando de ornitorrincos garís limpam o campo, e magicamente ele fica novinho em folha, digo, em folha e também em chuva. Quero dizer, em grama!

Itachi: Hahaha, olha seus companheiros aí, Kisame!

Juíz: Cartão amarelo por uma ofensa racista!

Itachi: Awwww. T.T

Kisame: Bem feito! Ei, eu NÃO tenho cara de ornitorrinco e EU NÃO SOU GARÍ!

Juíz: Cartão amarelo por gritar e desrespeitar o juíz!

Itachi e Kisame: T.T

Juíz: Hahaha OWNED! Ò/.\Óv

Cartão amarelo para o juíz porque ele disse uma coisa feia, e ainda por cima é paga pau ¬¬!

Juíz: E cartão amarelo para a locutora porque desrespeitou o juíz! E já que você já tinha recebido um cartão amarelo, toma então um cartão vermelho e está EXPULSA!

Não posso ser expulsa, sou a locutora! u.ú

Juíz: Ah é o.o... E você não pode me dar cartão, sou o juíz! o.ó

Ah é o.o...

Torcida: DÃÃÃÃ. ¬¬

E vamos chegando aos 27 minutos de jogo, 1 à 0 para a Folha Oculta. Haja coração! Haku, cadê o refrigerante? ¬¬

Haku: Está aqui. ¬¬ -entrega copo de 1,5 litro.

Chomp chomp, bola com Kotchyen. Shikamaru corta e chomp chuta para Naruto. Corre Naruto, corre Naruto! Chomp chomp.

Comentaristas: Ou você come, ou você narra!

Haku: Você está cuspindo em mim. ¬¬

P.É.: E a pipoca é minha. o.ó

Ika: Ok, já parei. u.u

Naruto ainda tenta desviar da marcação, mas cada vez mais está chegando jogadores para tentar bloqueá-lo! Ele passa para Sasuke, E JÁ ENTRARAM NA GRANDE ÁREA!

E Sasuke chuta para Naruto, mas esperem! Naruto tropeçou e deu uma cabeçada na bola... Ai deve ter doído, mas a bola não parou e...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Tsunade- AÊÊÊÊ NARUTOO! ò.óV

ÉÉÉ... É DA FOOOLHAAAAAAA!

**_"KOONOHA-HA-HA-HA...!"_**

Número 10 Uzumaki Naruto enterra de cabeça!

Hayate: Cof cof éé! ò.óV

Haku: Sabe, isso não é jogo de basquete para enterrar alguma coisa...

Ika: Ah, vocês entenderam! Foi gol do mesmo jeito o/

Haku: Mas, eu ainda acho que a Chuva Oculta pode se recuperar!

Ika: Está torcendo para a seleção da Chuva?

Haku: Hai! Zabuza-san está lá! E Hayate está torcendo para a Folha Oculta, então por que eu não poderia torcer para a Chuva?

Ika: E pra quem você está torcendo, Prof. Épsolow?

P.É.: Hahaha, olhe minha camiseta rosa! Eu sou câmera-menzano! n.nV

Comentaristas: É o quê O.õ?

P.É.: Se vocês repararem, todos os câmera-men usam coletes cor-de-rosa. E eu estou torcendo para eles fazerem gol. Ah sim, não é errado usar "câmera-men" como mais de um homem porque men é plural de man. u.uV

**Gota o.õ".**

Ika: E eu pensava que ele usava aquela camiseta porque era gay... i.i

39 minutos de jogo no primeiro tempo. A seleção da Folha está ganhando de 2 à 0. "Domo!", a gente se lê por aqui!

Comentaristas e produção: Clichê básico. ¬¬

Hehehe n.n", aproveita e passa a pipoca aí. Zorbe toca para Uzaji e seguem para o campo da Folha. Dribla 1, dribla 2, dribla 3, vendido!

Comentaristas: ISSO NÃO É LEILÃO!

**SSSdH** (Seus Sem Senso de Humor)! De alguma forma, o número 10 da Chuva está driblando furiosamente os jogadores da Folha pela lateral direita. Ooolha o cruzamento, a bola chega nos pés de Zorbe que está cara-a-cara com o gol! BATEU! SÃO NEJI PUULA PARA DEFENDER A BOLA!

Torcida: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI!

Esse goleiro é sensacional!

Gai: É MEU SUBORDINADO, HAHAHAHA!

Hiashi: É MEU SOBRINHO, HAHAHAHA!

Bunke: É DA BUNKE, HAHAHAHA!

Souke: É UM HYUUGA, HAHAHAHA!

Hanabi e Hinata: É meu primo, hahahaha!

Tenten: É QUASE MEU, HAHAHAHA! Opa quero dizer, vai lá Lee o!

**Gota. -.-"**

P.É.: Peraí, ele defende a bola ou defende o gol ¬¬? Errou feio nessa.

Ika: É tudo a mesma coisa. ú.ú

A torcida entendeu, não foi torcida? n.n/

Torcida: SIM! \o\o\o\o/o/o/o/

E vamos ultrapassando os 42 minutos de jogo, parece que não terá acréscimos. Shino chuta para Gaara, ele já está lá do outro lado do campo para receber, mas ele está olhando para trás e... UHH ele trombou com Mizu e os dois foram ao chão! A bola ficou parada do lado dos dois, Mitsuhiro vem pra chutar e... Consegue errar a bola e chutar o jarro nas costas do Sabaku número 7. Ai, que dor!

Haku: Essa ele deve estar sentindo!

Torcida: UHHH! X.X

Juiz: Você não consegue jogar sem esse jarro?

Gaara: Na verdade não porque no Chunnin Shiken, quando estávamos na floresta o jarro não parava de balançar e isso estava me irritando, aí a anta do Kankurou e a Temari pegaram Super Bonder e cola quente achando que iam me ajudar ¬¬. Até hoje ele está grudado nas minhas costas... Ah, se eu estivesse acordado aquela hora... E ainda por cima é um saco pra tomar banho... ù.ú

Torcida: OHHH O.O!

Hayate: Cof cof coitado. u.u

Er... Lateral para a seleção da Chuva. Loyon vai cobrar, ele chuta e... foi pra fora. o.o

Zabuza: NÃÃÃOOO /Ç.Ç\

Loyon: Nããoo /ç.ç\

Torcida: AHHHH! \Ç.Ç/

Naruto: Éééé! xD

Lateral para a Folha. Naruto toca pra Shikamaru, que passa pra Sasuke. Passa 1, passa 2, passa 3... Passa minhas roupas também? ç.ç

Comentaristas: PARE DE FALAR ASNEIRAS! ¬¬/

Ika: Parei. u.u

A defesa cerca, mas ele consegue chutar para Kankurou. Ele não pode usar mais o Karasu, então vai ter que fazer tabelinha com quem estiver mais perto, no caso Naruto.

Sasuke se intromete lá no meio e...

Juiz: Priiii!

Mas deixa eu terminar de narrar! o.ó

Juiz: Hehehe, gomen. n.n"

Caham u.ú, Sasuke se intromete lá no meio e o juiz apita FIIIIM de jogo 2 para Folha e 0 para Chuva! HAAJA CORAÇÃO! Agora tem o show do intervalo.

Haku: Não acho que o intervalo seja o show, prefiro ver o jogo.

Ahn, ok O.o. Então fiquem agora com os reclames do plin-plin! Tá na "Domo!", tá na Copa-Nin! o/

Rimou. xD

"Tãn-tãn, tãn-tãn. Tãnã-nã-nã-nã-nãn..."

**_x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

Depois do sucesso de Icha Icha Paradise -The Movie, chegou o mais novo lançamento da Mixart Studios:

**KINGSOM KONGOSOM vs. DIDAZILLA**

Você nunca viu nada igual. 1 de Julho nos cinemas. Conferir classificação etária do filme. Ao persistirem os sintomas, o médico deverá ser consultado.

**_x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

A líder em vendas de shampoos e condicionadores Vilon's **HAIR HAIR HAIR** tem o orgulho e o prazer de apresentar a nova linha para cabelos **SUPER SUPER SUPER** lisos do Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Sou uma diva! ;D

Confiram também, a linha para cabelos **MUITO MUITO MUITO** ondulados do Naraku e a linha para cabelos **MEGA MEGA MEGA** tingidos de Kaname Tousen.

Vilon's Hair: Porque você nasceu para **BRILHAR BRILHAR BRILHAR**!

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**Nota:**Naraku pertence ao anime Inuyasha e Kaname Tousen pertence ao anime Bleach.

Hino da Folha: Go! - opening do anime Naruto

Hino da Chuva: Mountain a Go Go - ending do anime Naruto

P.É.: Kingsom Kongsom é uma paródia tosca com o sobrenome do goleiro da Gana, e Didazilla pra quem não sabe é o Dida da seleção brasileira.

Ika: Nem aqui você sossega? ¬¬

P.É.: Essa é a minha função. u.u

Ahh e esse lance do Tio Konoha e os OWNED'S é uma história meio longa, mas eu vou resumir xD. É que eu já estava planejando fazer essa fic há muito tempo, mas bem no exato dia que eu estava escrevendo, Jessi-senpai(Jessicahg) me passa o endereço do flog do Tio Konoha ¬¬", e eu não resisti deixar de colocar o Itachi ownador xD!

Espero que testejam curtido o.oV. Aceito elogios, críticas, sugestões, dinheiro, cheque e cartão de crédito.

E mandem **reviews**, onegai ç.ç!

**Agradecimentos especiais:** Jessi-senpai, Lily-Chan, Kendi-Kun, Central Domo! de Televisão, Jiraya Ero-Productions, Masashi Kishimoto, Produção, Tio Konoha, Estúdios Mixart, Vilon's **HAIR HAIR HAIR**, Papai, Mamãe e Sardinha(minha oncinha de pelúcia, foi ela que me deu todas as idéias).

Kissus n.n/ e até o segundo tempo!

**Ika**_ (28/06/06)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vocês nem gostaríam de saber o que eu faria se Naruto fosse meu...

Quero agradecer especialmente à Lily-Chan e ao pessoal que mandou review. Valeu mesmo, gente. Sem vocês eu não sou ninguém! n.n

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!

P.É.: Ahn? Gol no show do intervalo... Digo, nos reclames do plin-plin?

Torcida: GOOOOOOOOL! O.O

P.É.: Onde? Gol de quem? x.x

Ika: Do vizinho. u.u

P.É.: QUÊ? O.O"

Torcida: Ali! o/ -aponta para fora do estádio.

P.É.: Onde?

Ika: Ali, seu idiota! Meu vizinho estacionando o Gol dele...

**Gotona. X.X"**

Ika: Você pensou que fosse o quê? Gol durante o intervalo? Hahahahahahaha xD

Torcida: HIUAHAHAHAUHAUHAIUHUA! XD

P.É.: Grrrr. ¬¬"

E agora pessoal, vamos conferir nosso Tira-Teima! Ou melhor, vocês conferirão porque eu vou pegar mais pipoca. u.u

Prof. Épsolow, apresenta o Tira-Teima aí. Fui!

P.É.: E ainda me deixa sozinho aqui com mais dois caras, affe! Sem mais delongas, o Tira-Teima. ¬¬'

TT(Tira-Teima): Boa tarde, amigos! o/

**Gota. ô.õ**

TT: Que foi? Vocês esperavam uma super máquina que iria calcular as jogadas mais excepcionais que ocorreram durante o jogo? ú.ú

Todos: SIM!

TT: Não tenho culpa se a autora é pobre e essa rede de televisão também. u.u

P.É.: Então o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

TT: Ahn... Tirar a Teima?

**Gota. ¬¬'**

Teima: Não, por favor! Eu quero ficar aqui! ç.ç

TT: Mas que teimosa, pare de teimar comigo! ò.ó

Teima: Droga... Buááá. T.T

TT: É isso aí, vamos caminhando... ú.ú

Haku: Do jeito que vieram... Foram. o.o'

Hayate: Cof cof cof... Cadê a locutora? Os jogadores já estão entrando em campo...

Ika: Olha a Ika-chan aquii! n.n/ -surgindo de algum lugar não-identificado.

Comentaristas: Uahhhh! OoO

Haku: Você é um alien ou coisa do tipo?

Ika: Olha, na verdade dizem que eu sou um bolinho de arroz marciano, mas esse é só meu jeito ninja. E também... Eu apenas leio Angelic Layer! xD

Hayate: Cof cof, você é maluca.

Maluca? Com certeza! Quem em sã consciência ficaria trancada numa cabine com um tuberculoso, um bambi da floresta e um balde de sabedoria câmera-menzano narrando jogo de futebol de ninjas? ú.ú

Torcida: VOCÊ! XD

Siim, eu! xD

**Gota. O.o**

Ika: Ué, e o Tira-Teima? o.o

P.É.: Tirou a Teima e foi embora. -.-

Ika: Oras, mas esse era o trabalho dele. Que bom que pelo menos a Teima saiu daqui. u.u

Caham, bem-vindos amigos da Rede "Domo!" daqui a pouco começa o segundo tempo da disputa entre Folha Oculta e Chuva Oculta. Mas antes disso...

Todos: Antes disso...? o.o

Um breve aviso dos patrocinadores!

**Gota. -.-"**

Este jogo é um oferecimento de...

Shampoos e Condicionadores Vilon's **HAIR HAIR HAIR** -porque você tem que **BRILHAR BRILHAR BRILHAR**!

Estúdios Mixart

Jiraya Ero-Productions

E a Rede "Domo!" de televisão tem o prazer de informar que qualquer sócio ou afiliado será aceito! E também anuncia que terá em breve novos shows de atrações. "Domo!", a gente se lê por aqui! -joga fora o papelzinho -Falei certinho? o.o

Produção: Sim! n.nb

Hayate: Cof cof shows de atrações? -.-"

P.É.: Você imita o Galvão Bueno ou o Faustão, afinal? ¬¬

Ika: O Gugu! Dãã, é claro que eu imito os dois, baka! ¬¬

Torcida: BAKA! ¬¬

Haku: Espera aí... Eu não sou um bambi da floresta! o.ó

Ika: Então você é o pajé da tribo de bambis da floresta? o.o

P.É.: Só agora caiu a ficha que ela te chamou de gay, Haku?

Haku: Sim... Quer dizer, não!

**Gota. ¬¬**

Ahh, chega de enrolar u.ú! Vamos conferir com nossos repórteres-espiões o que cada técnico está falando para seus respectivos times antes deles entrarem em campo!

Hayate: Ué, cof mas eles já não estavam cof, entrando em campo?

Ika: Você sabe o que é um FlashBack e/ou gra-va-ção de ví-deo?

P.É.: Você não pode usar o recurso FlashBack nesta fic, não faz sentido!

Ika: Então eu uso a gra-va-ção de ví-deo. u.u

P.É.: Se você usar a "gra-va-ção de ví-deo", então coloque aquela frase no passado!

Ika: Tá bom, tá bom! Ù.ú

Produção, rebobina o DVD.

Haku: Eu pensei que quem rebobinasse era fita de vídeo.

P.É.: É, e se a gravação é de "ví-deo"...

Vocês são tão antiqüados! Hoje em dia, não é mais fita VHS, é DVD. E as gravações de vídeo são de vídeo porque a produção também é antiqüada. Como EU não sou tão velha assim, minha gravação é em DVD.

Satisfeitos? ú.ú

Torcida: OOOH. O.O

Produção: Rebobinado!

Ahh, chega de enrolar u.ú! Vamos conferir com nossos repórteres-espiões o que cada técnico _falou_ para seus respectivos times antes _que eles entrassem _em campo!

P.É.: Melhorou assim. ú.ú

Produção: Ei, temos repórteres-espiões?

Sim, vocês irão descobrir já já quem é. n.nV

**---Vestiário da Seleção da Chuva---**

TT: Boa tarde pessoal! Aqui é o repórter-espião Tira-Teima (quase) ao vivo para a Rede "Domo!", agora vamos conferir o que Zabuza-san está planejando para o segundo tempo...

Zabuza: Seus bandos de chove-não-molha! Têm que se mexer! Têm que atacar! O garí ali só fica brigando com o outro renegado no meio do campo, pô!

Kisame: EU-NÃO-SOU-UM-GARÍÍÍÍÍÍ! Ò.Ó

Zabuza: Nosso plano de ataque é o seguinte: Garí, faça qualquer coisa para marcar o renegado da Folha, mas não é pra lutar! Os jogadores do meio de campo vão passar todas as bolas para os laterais, e estes vão colocar -literalmente-, a bola no pé dos atacantes quando eles estiverem cara-a-cara com o goleiro na grande área, ok?

Todos: Hai, Sensei! Ò.óV

Kisame: E eu não sou Garí, que saco! T.T

TT: Ops, é melhor sair daqui antes que me descubram...

Zabuza: Ei, quem é você aí?

TT: Oh, não! Por favor não façam isso comigo e...

Zabuza: Pare de teimar, pentelho! Você vai levar uma surra!

TT: AHHHHHHHHHH! X.X

**POF. O.O **

**TUM. O.X**

**SOC. X.X**

**---De Volta ao Estádio---**

Comentaristas: Não acredito que o Tira-Teima é um repórter-espião...

Ika: Pelo visto, ele _era_...

Ui, aquilo deve ter doído x.x! Mas agora, vamos conferir o que a técnica Tsunade-san falou para o seu time...

**---Vestiário da Seleção da Folha---**

Teima: Aqui é a repórter-espiã Teima diretamente para a Copa do Mundo-Nin! Parece que há uma grande festa no vestiário, Ika!

Jogadores: HAHAHA TÁ PODENDO, NEJI!

Naruto: Ui ui ui, o super gênio Hyuuga derretido pela companheira de time!

Neji: Calem-se! #ù.ú#

Jogadores: TÁ VERMELHINHO! TÁ VERMELHINHO!

Tsunade: PELO MENOS ELE FOI O ÚNICO QUE FEZ ALGUMA COISA QUE PRESTASSE NESSE JOGO, SEUS BANDOS DE PÉS-FRIOS!

Teima: Oh, parece que eles se encolheram um pouco depois desse grito. o.o

Naruto: Tsunade-obaa-chan, eu também fiz um gol! o.ó

Tsunade: No puro cagaço, Naruto. ¬¬

Naruto: Hunf. u.ú

Tsunade: Bom, eu bolei um novo plano de ataque e... Ei espião, apareça! Ò.ó

Teima: Oh não, fui descoberta! o.o

Itachi: Quem é você?

Teima: Er... Teima?

Tsunade: Grrr... TIREM A TEIMA DAQUI!

Teima: N-Não precisa... Eu já estava de saída hehe n.n"! Teima para Copa do Mundo-Nin, fui! Ah, e não se esqueçam: Tá na "Domo!", tá na Copa-Nin! x.x

**---De Volta ao Estádio²--- **

Todos já tomaram suas posições, o juiz vai apitar o começo do segundo tempo!

Juiz: Priiiii.

Torcida: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊEÊÊ!ooo/o/o/

Acamos de receber a informação de que o juiz liberou (por enquanto) os jutsus, mas limitou a quantidade de bunshins, que não podem somar mais do que 5 contando com o jogador.

E agora, vamos ouvir uma declaração do presidente da Bifa, Orochimaru!

Ué, mas ele não era um garoto propaganda? ô.õ

Orochimaru: Sabe como é, hoje em dia temos que ter mais de um emprego para conseguir verba e tentar dominar o mundo, né! Aliás, todo vilão com um rostinho ofídico precisa ter cabelos **BRILHANTES BRILHANTES BRILHANTES** para não fazer feio com aquela pinta de "vilão **SUPER SUPER SUPER** malvado", se é que você me entende hehe! ;D

Ika: Mas então Orochimaru-san, o que você está achando do jogo?

Orochimaru: Eu acho que a Folha está em vantagem, mas a Chuva pode reverter isso!

Ika: E a Bifa já tem algum jogador em mente para ser eleito o melhor desta Copa-Nin?

Orochimaru: Os diretores estavam pensando em eleger Hyuuga Neji um dos melhores, mas pra mim o Sasuke-kun sempre vai ser o número 1! ;Dv

Ika: Ah, então muito obrigada pela breve entrevista n.n! Agora vamos dar uma olhadinha no jogo e... Ai! Por que me bateu o.x?

Orochimaru: Porque eu te dei uma "bifa"! Kukukukuku. >D

Eu nem vou comentar nada... Mesmo porque não sou comentarista. ¬¬"

Hayate: Cof cof, se me permite fazer um comentário...

Ika: O que você acha que comentaristas fazem, além de comentar? o.ó'

Hayate: Ahn, cof cof... Nada?

Ika: Exatamente...

Hayate: Bom, cof cof, mas como eu estava tentando comentar... Acho melhor você observar cof atentamente o jogo, cof porque Naruto está correndo em fila cof cof indiana com 4 bunshins atrás.

Sério? o.o

Amigos da Rede "Domo!" o número 10 da Folha fez 4 bunshins e eles estão correndo em fila indiana com o verdadeiro Naruto na frente e com a posse da bola!

Hayate: Cof cof cof, o que eu acabei de comentar?

Ika: Você comentou, eu narrei. É diferente. u.u

**Gota. u.u"**

E ele corre a toda velocidade em direção ao gol adversário!

Torcida: DATTE BAYOU! DATTE BAYOU! DATTE BAYOU!

Ele... ELE PISOU NA BOLA! X.X

Torcida: AAAAAAAWWW! X.X

O bunshin atrás dele não consegue frear e tropeça no verdadeiro. E o bunshin atrás do bunshin que tropeçou no verdadeiro também tropeça no bunshin que tropeçou no verdadeiro. E o bunshin atrás do bunshin que tropeçou no bunshin que tinha tropeçado no verdadeiro...

P.É.: Não é mais fácil falar que um tropeçou no outro e deu um "efeito dominó"?

Hehehe, gomen! n.n'

A equipe médica da seleção da Folha já está indo socorrê-lo. Bem que esse Uzumaki é sortudo, pois a equipe é formada por Tsunade, Shizune, Hana e Sakura.

Hayate: Uma curiosidade: cof cof Hana é irmã mais velha do jogador número cof...

Ika: Número cof? o.õ

Hayate: Deixa eu terminar! Cof cof, número 8 Inuzuka Kiba.

Sakura: Naruto, você está bem? o.o

Naruto: Eu amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz. Com um forte abraço e um aperto de mão, amo você! X.X

Shizune: É... Ele está mal. ó.ò

CADÊ? CADÊ ELE? Ò.Ó

Haku: Ele quem? ô.õ

O BARNEY! EU OUVI AQUELA MALDITA MUSIQUINHA QUE ELE CANTA, EU OUVI! AHÁÁ, OLHA ELE ALI! Ò.Ó/ -aponta para o meio da torcida.

Barney: Huã huã huã, olá amiguinhos:D

Haku: Ei, o que você vai...?

SEU MALDITO DINOSSAURO ROXO! VÊ SE VOLTA PRA TV POR ASSINATURA, GORDO! -atira microfone na cabeça do Barney.

**---Momento Matrix---**

Produção: Câmera-men, recurso de câmera lenta!

Câmera-men: Sim!

Microfone voando em direção à cabeça de Barney... E ele voa... Ele voa...

Todos: O.O

Produção: Pronto, podem parar!

Câmera-men: Sim!

**---De Volta ao Normal---**

**POW!**

Barney: AHHH! X.X

YEEESS, ACERTEI! ò.ÓV

Torcida: UUUUUHHHUUUUUUUUU/o/o/

**Gota. O.o"**

Ika: Sabe o que me passou pela cabeça agora? o.õ

Comentaristas: Vento?

Ika: Não ¬¬', eu quero saber como Haku e Hayate estão aqui se eles morreram...

HH(Haku e Hayate): Do mesmo jeito que o Zabuza-san!

Ika: Orochimaru é garoto-propaganda, presidente da Bifa e ainda por cima deve cobrar caro para ressuscitar vocês... Eu não entendo como ele ainda não conseguiu verba o suficiente para dominar o mundo.

Todos: Nem eu!

Bom, Naruto acaba de ser socorrido e ele está bem, vai voltar a jogar. E ele ataca com TUDO!

Passa a bola para Itachi, mas pra variar ele está lutando com Kisame de novo... Chouji consegue salvar a bola e toca para Sasuke que sai em disparada. Agora com Lee, Kankurou... Dribla e passa pra Gaara, Sasuke... Gaara de novo. Ele chega pela lateral, OLHA O CRUZAMENTO!

Sasuke chuta e... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Juiz: Priiiiii!

Todos: Ahn? ô.õ

Juiz: Er... Gomen pessoal, mas eu esqueci de ligar o cronômetro hehehe! n.n"

**Hiper Mega Ultra Gota. OoO"**

Torcida: OoO... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH! ¬¬

Juiz: Ah, não! O cronômetro quebrou! o.ó

Pffft! O jeito é esperar...

Pessoal se vocês quiserem fazer um lanchinho, temos uma barraquinha especial do Ichiraku Ramen e o carrinho de sorvete da Lily bem alí, ó! o/

Torcida: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! n.n

Ika: Hm, eu vou querer um sorvete -um telefone surge. -Lily-chan? Será que você poderia trazer um balde de sorvete de mamão, onegai?

_"Onde? Na cabine dos comentaristas?"_

Ika: Sim, aqui mesmo!

_"Hai. n.n"_

Haku: Você acabou de comer um barril de pipoca e tomar um garrafão de refrigerante. Como consegue ser tão magra?

Ika: Hahaha, segredo!

Lily: Ika-chan, aqui está o seu balde de sorvete!

Ika: Ahh, obrigada! n.n

Servidos, amigos?

Torcida: NÃO, OBRIGADA! -Cada um segurando seu potinho de ramen e seu palitinho de sorvete.

Juiz: Háá, puf puf! Consegui... Arranjar um... Puf puf, cronômetro... Ç.ç

P.É.: Ele foi correndo até a loja de esportes mais próxima?

Lily: Não, ele foi correndo até o Gol do vizinho e foi de carro até a loja de esportes mais próxima.

Todos: Ahh. o.o

Agora, vamos oficialmente começar o segundo tempo! E vocês repararam na quantidade de mosquitos que têm no campo? Prof. Épsolow, ainda não são nem três e meia da tarde. Por que o estádio está infestado de mosquitos? x.x -se coçando.

P.É.: Ora, mas isso...

Torcida: É MUITO ELEMENTAR MEU CARO WATSON! xD

P.É.: Ééé n.n'. Os jutsus da Chuva Oculta são geralmente de água, e água atrai mosquitos e... Dengue, AHHHHHH/X.X

Torcida: AAAHHHHH/X.X

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH/X.X

Shino: Não têm mosquitos da dengue aqui. Os insetos me disseram isso.

Todos: Ufaaaa! i.i

Lee com a bola. O mosquito está atrapalhando ele, que não consegue ver para onde está indo e... Bate a cara na trave. x.x

Torcida: AI! X.X

Ohh, o clã Aburame está dando um jeito naqueles insetos! E o jogo continua, a Folha está completamente em vantagem... O que estão achando do jogo, meninos?

Meninos? o.o

Meninos(Haku, Hayate e Prof. Épsolow): ZzZzZzZzZzZ u.uº -agarrados em ursinhos de pelúcia.

Torcida: OOHHH, QUE FOFO!

Bom, já que eles estão dormindo... Lily-chan vai ser a comentarista! E então Lily, o que está achando do jogo?

Lily: Eu acho que Sasuke está bravo porque o gol dele foi anulado. E ainda não descobri como Itachi e Kisame não se mataram...

Ika: Tsc tsc tsc, garotos... u.u

Sasuke com a bola. O time da Folha não dá nenhuma chance pra Chuva! Ele está furioso e avaaança em direção ao gol! Mitsuhiro, Mizu e Loyon tentam pará-lo, mas não conseguem. Ele dribla Jaspiohon!

Shikamaru agora está tentando dar cobertura, mas mesmo assim Sasuke é obrigado a passar para Gaara. Ele cruuuuza, Sasuke CHUTOU!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!

ÉÉÉÉ... É DA FOLHAAAAAAAAAA!

_**"KONOHA-HA-HA-HA...!"**_

Torcida: UCHIIIIIIIHAAAAA... UCHIIIIIIHAAAAA... UCHIIIIIHAAAA!

Fã-Clube Oficial do Sasuke: SASUKE-KUN É O MAIOR! AHÁ, UHÚ! SASUKE-KUN É O MAIOR!

NÚMERO 9 UCHIHA SASUKE MEEETE O PÉ NA BOLA E NÃO DÁ FOLGA PRO GOLEIRO DA CHUVAAA!

Mas, a chuteira não parou. o.o

Pelo contrário, ela até saiu do pé dele e está voando em direção à... AHHH LILY, SE ABAIXA!

**CRASH.**

Meninos: ZzZ... AAAHHHHHHH! X.X -bichinhos de pelúcia voam, inclusive um do...

Ika: BAAAAAAAAAARNEY! Ò.Ó -rasga, chuta, morde, arranca pedaço.

20 minutos de jogo, 3 pra Folha e 0 pra Chuva. "Domo!", a gente se lê por aqui!

Parece que a Chuva não está muito contente. Muito menos Zabuza, que está se esforçando muito para não jogar aquela espada enorme em alguém. x.x

Opa, discussão no campo!

Kisame: A Akatsuki vai ficar sabendo da sua traição, Itachi!

Itachi: Que traição peixe fora d'água?

Kisame: VOCÊ PINTOU SUA UNHA DE VERMELHO! O.Ó

Itachi: COMBINA MAIS COM OS MEUS OLHOS! Ò.Ó

Kisame: NÃO INTERESSA!

Itachi: PRA MIM INTERESSA!

Juiz: Prriiiii!

Vixi, ele deu cartão amarelo para os dois. E logo em seguida mostrou o cartão vermelho! ITACHI E KISAME FORAM EXPULSOS! VOCÊS LERAM ISSO?

Ei, estão me ouvindo?

Lily: Acho que você gritou tanto nos fones que eles ficaram surdos. ¬¬"

Ika: Hehehehe gomen! n.n

**Gota. n.n"**

Lily: Esses jogadores não vão fazer diferença nenhuma, dentro ou fora do campo.

Jaspiohon: Kisame, seu idiota!

Kisame: Por que você não cala a boca e volta pro seu seriado, hein?

Jaspiohon: MEU NOME É JASPIOHON, NÃO JASPION!

Kisame: Tanto faz... i.i

Sasuke: Itachi, você é um idiota mesmo!

Itachi: Hunf, você...

Shikamaru: Ah não! Nem se atrevam a começar porque isso é tudo muito problemático!

O juiz autoriza a continuação do jogo. Gaara com a bola... Ele é obrigado a voltar pra Neji por causa da marcação. Mais uma bica SENSACIONAL de Neji e a bola vai parar no campo da Chuva.

Lee passa pra Kankurou, ele chuta, mas o goleiro está na frente e... UUUI, ACERTOU A BOLA!

P.É.: Ahn? Que bola?

Lily: A esquerda. u.u

P.É.: Como assim? Têm duas bolas?

Todos: HAUHAIUHAIUHAUAAUHAUIHAUIHAUHAUIA! XDD

Ika: O que eu quis dizer, é que a bola acertou a "outra" bola, entendeu?

P.É.: Não. o.o

Lily: Aff, você precisa de umas aulas de interpretação. ú.ú

P.É.: Ei, espera aí. Quem dá aulas de interpretação sou eu! o.ó

**Gota. o.o"**

Falta 15 minutos para terminar o jogo! A Folha avança novamente, eles estão com tudo!

Mitsuhiro intercepta muito forte, a bola voa descontrolada e... ACERTOU O CÂMERA-MAN! COITADO. Ç.Ç

Torcida: AWWW. Ç.Ç

A bola bateu na cabeça dele e foi para o... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

DO CÂMERA-MAN? O.O

_**"CÂMERA-MEN-MEN-MEN-MEN...!"**_

P.É.: ÉÉÉ, EU SABIA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ika: Não consigo acreditar nisso. ç.ç

Hayate: Cof cof, pelo menos ele marcou gol na cof Chuva e não na Folha, cof cof.

Lily: Balinhas de menta? u.u

Hayate: Cof cof obrigado.

Então o placar fica... 3 pra Folha, 1 para os Câmera-menzanos e 0 pra Chuva. ô.o

Hayate: Hohohoho cof cof, a Folha sempre vence/e.e/

Uzaji e Zorbe atacam! Mas, Shino e Kiba estão lá para interceptar. A bola chega nos pés de Shikamaru que toca pra Lee... Ele faz o CRUZAMENTO, CHEGA GAARA E...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Torcida: SUNA! SUNA! SUNA! SUNA!

ÉÉ... É DA FOLHA/SUNAAAAAAAA!

**_"KONOHA-HA-HA-HA...!"_**

_**"SUNA-NA-NA-NA...!"**_

NÚMERO 7 SABAKU NO GAARA FAZ O QUARTO GOL DA FOLHA! ENCONTROU UMA BRECHA BEEEM LÁ NO CANTINHO DIREITO DO GOL E AINDA CHUTA DE PÉ ESQUERDO!

Torcida: GAARA! GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!

Oh, Zabuza está irritado. o.o

Zabuza: Eu... Não... Acredito... Nisso! Ù.Ú -batendo a cabeça na parede.

É... Parece que ele quer mesmo se matar. o.o

Ika: Se eu me matasse, minha mãe me mataria. x.x

Lily: Baka, isso não seria possível. ¬¬

Haku: Ei meninas, passa a pipoca?

Meninas: NÃO! Ù.ú

Haku: Nyaaa... T.T

Falta 7 minutos pra terminar, haaaja coração! Não acredito, a Folha está avançando no ataque de novo! Kankurou. Karasu. Kankurou. Karasu...

Kankurou. Karasu. Kankurou. Karasu. Ai Santo, de novo? i.i

Shikamaru, o capitão do time, está com a bola! Vai que é tua, Shikamaru! DRIBLOU O GOLEIRO!

Torcida: OLÉÉÉÉÉ!

Deu um toquinho e... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!

Nossa, eles estão à mil agora! o.o

ÉÉ... É DA FOLHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**"KONOHA-HA-HA-HA...!"**_

NÚMERO 2 NAAAARA SHIKAMARU! FEZ UM CHAPÉU NO GOLEIRO E ENTROU COM TUUUUDO!

E o juiz quase nem apita, a Chuva já vai tentando furiosamente ir até o gol! Neji pede pra abrirem caminho, o que será que ele pretende? o.o

Ninguém está tentando parar a Chuva! Ele vai chutar bem de frente com o gol e... SÃO NEEEJI DEFENDE!

E com isso o juiz apita FIM DE JOOOOGOOOOO! 5 À 0 PRA FOLHAAAA!

QUE LIIIINDO JOGO, MEUS AMIGOS!

Torcida: FOOOOOOOLHAAAAA! FOOOOOOOLHAAAA! FOOOOOOOLHAAAA!

Zabuza: Nãão! Ç.Ç

Kisame: NÃÃO! Ç.Ç

Itachi: HAHAHA, OWNED!

O time comemooooora feliz! Ei, quem são aqueles vindo em direção ao campo?

Haku: São pássaros?

Hayate: São aviões? Cof cof.

Não! São as kunoichis de Konoha seguidas de Tsunade e sua comissão técnica!

Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Hinata estão vestidas com os blusões dos garotos. Ei, eu também quero um! ç.ç

Lily: Olha lá, Ika! A Tenten pulou em cima do Neji. xD

Ika: É mesmo e... O.O

Todos: OoO

O Neji... O Neji... Ele... Ele beijou mesmo a Tenten? O.O

Torcida: UHUUU! -bate palmas.

Ika: Quer o, quer o, quer o/...

Lily e Ika: QUER CASAR COMIGOOO?

Haku: Eu gosto dessa música!

Lily e Ika: Nós não!

P.É.: Parece que aqueles dois vão se engolir. -.-"

Lily: Ahh, deixa eles!

Do outro lado do campo, Hinata dá ramen para um Naruto todo eufórico de babador. ¬¬"

Lily: Que fofos! Estou emocionada. TT.TT

**Gota. ¬¬"**

Gai e Lee estão dançando... O.o

Sakura agarrou-se ao pescoço de Sasuke e parece que não vai sair mais. o.o

Neji: Quem é que está vermelho agora, Uchiha?

Ele conseguiu se soltar da Tenten? o.õ

Sasuke: Cale a boca, Hyuuga! Olha quem fala...

Ino: Parabéns garotos! n.n

Shikamaru: Putz, que problemático... ¬¬

Chouji: É muito problemático vencer de 5 à 0? o.o

Shikamaru: Não, eu só disse isso pra não perder o hábito mesmo... E é muito problemático não dizer.

**Gota. -.-"**

Temari também está lá pra dar um abraço **BEM BEM BEM** forte nos irmãos. o.o

Kankurou: Temari, da última vez que você me abraçou eu fiquei com dor na coluna durante uma semana!

Gaara: ... Agora que me lembrei, vocês vão pagar caro por terem colado esse jarro nas minhas costas.

Temari e Kankurou: Glup. o.o -saem correndo.

Bom pessoal, é isso! Muito obrigada por terem torcido conosco. Fiquem agora com os melhores momentos da disputa, kissus e até a próxima Copa do Mundo-Nin!

**---Melhores Momentos---**

Câmera-man: Ops. x.x -tropeça no fio da câmera e cai.

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Barney invade o campo, chuta a bola e... GOOOOOOL!

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Câmera-man focaliza uma pessoa com o dedo no nariz.

Torcida: ERGH! X.X

Pessoa: Gomen! n.n"

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Ika e Lily pegam sorrateiramente a pipoca em cima da mesa e saem de fininho.

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Video-Cassetadas foi um oferecimento de: Vilon's HAIR HAIR HAIR, Estúdios Mixart, Jiraya Ero-productions, Bifa e...

Ika: Ô produção! Esses aí são os erros de gravação, era pra rodar os Melhores Momentos e... Ops, x.x

Produção: FORAM VOCÊS QUE ROUBARAM A NOSSA PIPOCA! Ò.Ó

Ika: Hehehe, sabe o que é? Minha mãe está me chamando, então já vou indo... Ah, e além de críticas, elogios, sugestões, cartões de crédito, dinheiro ou cheque, estou aceitando vale-refeição também! Fui! -sai correndo.

Lily: Espeeera, não me deixe! Ç.Ç -sai correndo também.

Produção: VOLTEM JÁ AQUI! ò.Ó -saem correndo atrás delas.

_**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Garí: Ai ai, sobra tudo pra mim fazer. i.i -limpando o estádio que está todo molhado por causa das gotas.

**Gota. o.õ**

* * *

Aviso:

Não nos responsabilizamos por danos mentais. Caso você queira mandar uma indenização, falar com o nosso advogado Orochimaru.

Rua do Nada

Cidade do Nunca

CEP: 666 dá um tapa na oreia

Horário de Atendimento: Apenas no Dia de São Nunca

Tel: 6070-70 se não der, 70 de novo

Obrigada.


End file.
